Исцеление Силы
Исцеление Силы или Лечение Силы ( ) — способность чувствительного к Силе существа ускорять естественный процесс регенерации повреждений. Эффекты thumb|210px|left|[[Тви'лек-джедай применяет Исцеление Силы]] Начальные уровни Исцеления Силы требуют медитации, однако с ростом способности возможно проводить регенерацию быстрее. При высоком уровне владения Исцелением можно вылечить серьёзные травмы, вплоть до полного повреждения плоти и крови или уничтожения внутренних органов. Джедаи-целители использовали эту Силу для диагностики и лечения. Практики было много, как и примеров её использования. Ки-Ади-Мунди использовал этот вид Силы для исцеления сломанной ключицы во время медитации после засады прислужников Джаббы Хатта во время миссии Мунди, чтобы найти Шарада Хетта. Оби-Ван Кеноби использовал основные формы этой способности на Люке Скайуокере после столкновения с тускенами на Татуине в 0 ДБЯ. Появления * * * Странствующий рыцарь * Звёздные войны: Джедаи против ситхов * Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения * Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент * Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух * Ученик джедая: Гибель надежды * Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт * Планета-бродяга * Преддверие бури * Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны * Уязвимая точка * * Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * Звёздные войны. Республика: Иноземец * Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * * Медстар I: Военные хирурги * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Лабиринт зла * Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая * Звёздные войны. Республика: Скрытый враг * Star Wars: Empire at War * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Shadows in the Force * Дело чести * Star Wars Galaxies * Осколок кристалла власти * Осколок кристалла власти, часть 2 * Осколок кристалла власти, часть 4 * * Тени Империи * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back * Перемирие на Бакуре * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * Тёмная империя II * Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы * Я — джедай! * Дети джедаев * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Призрак прошлого * Образ будущего * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби * Путь уцелевшего * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины * Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия * Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение * Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой * Новый Орден джедаев: Путешествие во тьму * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение * Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила * Наследие Силы: Предательство * Наследие Силы: Буря * Наследие Силы: Изгнание * Наследие Силы: Жертва * Наследие Силы: Откровение * Наследие Силы: Непобедимый * Судьба джедаев: Вихрь * Судьба джедаев: Восхождение * Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис * Испытание * Star Wars: Legacy: Broken * Звёздные войны. Наследие 11: Призраки, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 15: Когти Дракона, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 16: Когти Дракона, часть 3 }} Источники thumb|right|230px|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi/Legends|Obi-Wan Kenobi using a basic form of Force healing on Luke Skywalker.]] * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe * * Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * * * * * * Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition * * * Путь джедая: Руководство для постигающих Силу * * * Категория:Способности Светлой стороны Категория:Способности Контроля Категория:Способности Изменения Категория:Исцеление Силы